


Falling to the Stars

by Shadowlair



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlair/pseuds/Shadowlair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem. After watching 316 i imagined Lexa in the city of light without Clarke and how she must be feeling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Clexa fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Clexa+fandom).



The grass is always greener   
On the other side   
But i don't wanna stay here  
Without you in the light

The sense of ever falling  
Forlorn in time and space   
I can't believe i'll never   
Caress again your face 

Oh your eyes are like   
The ocean in the starlight   
Oh your mouth tastes like  
A rainy summer midnight   
Oh the melody you paint   
On my soul so bright  
Oh your memory  
Is all that's left in me 

I want to hold your hand   
When we meet again  
I want to tell you everything   
That's happened since you went   
And I want to hear your story oh  
And all 'bout how you've been  
Until that time I'll wait my love  
The sky my only kin


End file.
